<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out of the Closet isn't as Much Fun as Coming In a Closet by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929300">Coming Out of the Closet isn't as Much Fun as Coming In a Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Gay Awakening, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Crush, only underage because they're in high school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Micky doesn't like Junsu much. Junsu is way too perfect. But he's allowed to change his mind, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out of the Closet isn't as Much Fun as Coming In a Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last year of high school was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be full of parties and girls and goofing off. Sliding toward graduation with decent grades and only brief thoughts of college.</p><p>Supposed to be.</p><p>Unless you happened to be Micky Park, whose Korean parents expected him to be in Advance Placement English, Chemistry and Calculus classes. And getting perfect grades in those classes. He was also supposed to be a head soloist in the choir and part of the soccer team (asthma? It’s only a weakness, his father said.)</p><p>Fortunately for Micky, he’d befriended another first generation Korean who attended the rival high school named JaeJoong Kim, and Jay had no problems at all being the typical American teenager and sharing the bounty with Micky. All of the bounty. Yes, his grades slipped from perfect to above average, but he was still a head soloist in the choir and starting forward on the soccer team.</p><p>He was also no longer a virgin, had woken up drunk in his own vomit and had happily sucked down baggies of Jay’s weed. Jay taught him how to skateboard, and they planned on going into the city and getting tattoos as soon as they turned eighteen.</p><p>Micky was headed for some prestigious college, but until then, he was going to make the best of things.</p><p>Sitting for yearbook pictures had not been on his list of things to do that particular Friday afternoon, but Micky figured that the torture was part of the legacy of his high school career. Fortunately, Jay had been fully equipped when he picked Micky up for school, and they’d smoked their way through a joint before he dropped Micky off, giggling and staggering to homeroom.</p><p>The photographs weren’t that bad until the last set, when Mister Thompson, the choir teacher, sat him next to Junsu Kim (student from Korea who had transferred in eighth grade), Micky decided that the world hated him. Junsu had an amazing voice, was captain of the soccer team and pulled above perfect scores in all the AP classes Micky was in. If that wasn’t bad enough, the kid always smiled, always laughed his obnoxious laugh and made friends in the same way that Micky repelled them.</p><p>Talk about a buzz kill.</p><p>Bored and mildly pissed off, Micky leaned forward on the bench. The photographer snapped at him to sit up straight. With an eye roll, Micky complied, doing his best to ignore the bright, megawatt smile Junsu was blinding him with to his right.</p><p>And then Junsu moved over, side of his body flush with Micky’s and put his head on Micky’s shoulder.</p><p>Micky’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>There was a flash, and Micky hastily pushed Junsu away.</p><p>Junsu laughed as he fell off the bench they were sitting on.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Micky shouted.</p><p>“Yoochun Park! You watch your mouth!” the teacher said.</p><p>Micky scowled as Junsu used the bench to get to his knees. “Ah, Yoochun-ah, I was just playing around.” He put his hands on Micky’s knees.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Micky snapped and shoved him away again.</p><p>“Settle down,” Mister Thompson said.</p><p>With a laugh, Junsu sat on the bench again. Micky tried to move away from him, but the guy next to him shoved him back with a muttered, “Fags.”</p><p>Thoroughly pissed off, Micky spun to him, mouth open to retort when Junsu said in Korean, “Leave it. Just smile and get the damn picture taken and then you can go fuck off or whatever it is that you bad boys do when you try to look cool.”</p><p>Micky scowled at him, but he was right. The sooner the picture was done, the sooner he could leave and ditch the rest of school and try to get together with Jay again.</p><p>=====|o~~~</p><p>Three hours later, the experience satisfactorily shoved into the haze of weed, Micky leaned the passenger seat back in Jay’s car with a quiet sigh.</p><p>“Bad day?”</p><p>Micky snorted and told Jay about the picture and perfect, preppy, pretty boy Junsu.</p><p>“Bet you liked him on his knees,” Jay said and grabbed Micky’s crotch.</p><p>Micky snorted again, not reacting to Jay’s teasing fingers. At least, not saying anything about it. His dick was most definitely reacting.</p><p>What would it be like to have Perfect Junsu on his knees, with his dick sliding in and out of his mouth?</p><p>Micky moaned and finally pushed Jay’s hand away.</p><p>Jay laughed and leaned over him. He blew a cloud of smoke in his face. Jay was beyond pretty. Even his efforts to masculine himself could not get rid of the innate beauty in his face. He had rock hard muscles all over and short spiky hair. His eyebrow, lip and tongue were pierced, and a nipple, which Micky loved to lick and suck on. He reached up and found the piercing through Jay’s tank top.</p><p>“I dare you,” Jay said, leaning farther until their lips almost brushed.</p><p>Micky thought about it for a little longer and then nodded. “Fine. No harm in testing the waters.”</p><p>=====|o~~~</p><p>The best place to hang out with Junsu Kim was after a soccer game. Win or lose, Junsu considered showing up at the after party to be part of his captainly duties.</p><p>Micky did his best to steer clear of him, get drunk and find a girl to fuck (or Jay, depending on his mood). They were civil on the soccer field, they made a good team and could read each other really well, when it came to soccer and trying to beat the shit out of Jay’s school team.</p><p>Fortunately they won, and so it was a very happy Junsu that was hanging off Micky’s shoulders (since Micky had assisted him in scoring the winning goal). Micky did not try to weasel out of his arms, but smiled and laughed with him. But he could not get Junsu to take a drink of anything alcoholic. Perfect Boy. Right.</p><p>Well, Micky didn’t think he’d need the help of alcohol. He drank a lot less than he normally would, and was very aware of Jay’s expectant gaze all night.</p><p>Nearing midnight, Micky suddenly realized that he and Junsu were alone, and not only that, they were talking in Korean, which is probably why they were alone. Everyone tended to ignore them when they slipped into Korean. Junsu was talking about a video game, but Micky forgot which one as Junsu’s lips formed words and grew wet every time he licked his lips. Damn, since when did Junsu have such amazing lips?</p><p>“Yoochun-hyung, are you listening to me?” Junsu asked with an adorable pout.</p><p>Micky looked up and met his eyes. Making sure he was talking in Korean he said, “No. Sorry. Thinking about kissing you, actually.”</p><p>Junsu’s eyes widened, his lips parted and then he jumped off the couch. “I, um … yeah … bathroom. See you later.”</p><p>Micky huffed in frustration as Junsu moved through the partygoers as fast as he maneuvered through opponents on the soccer field.</p><p>“Strike one,” Jay said in his ear.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Micky said, turning to see where Junsu had gone. He caught sight of his perfect, amazing ass disappearing up the stairs. Too easy. Micky smirked and stood up. He mingled with a few other people, introduced some of the team to Jay and then after about five minutes, and Junsu did not appear, Micky headed upstairs.</p><p>It didn’t take long to find him. Tiffany had pinned the poor guy to the wall and in her drunken state was trying to make out with him. Junsu looked at a loss, trying to keep her away.</p><p>Walking up to them, Micky easily put his arms around Tiffany’s waist and pressed up against her. His hands pushed into Junsu’s stomach (abs nice and tight from the surprise).</p><p>“Hi, Tiffy,” Micky said in her ear, breathing against the lobe.</p><p>Tiffany shivered and leaned against him. “Hi, Micky.”</p><p>“What are you kissing Junsu for, huh? I thought you liked me.”</p><p>Tiffany turned in his arms, boobs almost spilling from her top. Micky cupped her ass and pushed her against Junsu. His hand turned and pressed against Junsu’s crotch. The other inhaled sharply.</p><p>“I do like you,” Tiffany said, “but I like Junsu too. He’s so sexy.”</p><p>“He is, but now isn’t a good time.” Micky kept his hand moving so Tiffany thought he was groping her when he was actually groping Junsu. “We have soccer tactics to discuss.”</p><p>Tiffany pouted. “Right now?”</p><p>“Yeah. I just had a great idea for a move that only Junsu and I can do together. We’ll be scoring a lot with this move.” Micky smirked at Junsu, glad to see that the innuendo was not lost on him.</p><p>“Fine, but come back downstairs soon.”</p><p>“We will.” Micky kissed her one more time, and then she turned around and kissed Junsu harshly.</p><p>“I want you one day,” she said and then licked her lips in what was probably supposed to be a sexy way, but Junsu only swallowed, and then Tiffany slinked from between them and headed down the stairs.</p><p>Junsu watched her, but Micky watched him. He took a step closer, and then Junsu’s hands were on his shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t,” he said, voice shaking.</p><p>“Don’t what?” Micky said, and pressed their hips together.</p><p>Junsu’s eyes shut with a moan and he lightly pressed forward.</p><p>Micky decided that letting Junsu talk was a bad idea. He ducked his head and captured that plump lip between his and then kissed him, really kissed him. Junsu moaned again, hands no longer pushing but tugging him closer. Micky wrapped an arm around his waist and one at his shoulder.</p><p>Laughter from downstairs broke them apart and Micky pulled him farther down the hall. Micky couldn’t remember whose house they were at, but he found a closet. A light switch outside turned on a small recessed light above them, and they stumbled inside, surrounded by winter coats on one side and wire shelves on the other. Yoochun pushed him against the back wall. Junsu did not stop him when he attacked his lips again. They kissed heatedly, hands roving over upper bodies and then lower. Micky pulled Junsu’s t-shirt over his head, growling when it caught on Junsu’s neck for a second. As soon as it was gone, Micky slipped his button down off, and Junsu’s hands slid under his tank top and tore it off. Micky groaned and cupped Junsu’s round ass.</p><p>Junsu broke away with a gasp. His head tilted back and his crotch pressed firmly into Micky’s. “Fuck, Yoochun,” he said in English, and Micky moaned at the curse falling from the Perfect Boy’s mouth. He kissed down his neck, fingers hooking into the front of his jeans.</p><p>“Want you,” Micky muttered.</p><p>The belt clinked loudly in the closet, and Junsu gasped again, hands going down and helping Micky undo his jeans. Micky smiled at how eager he was and then quickly unzipped his own jeans. He pushed the material away from their cocks and then gripped Junsu’s bare ass and thrust against him. Their lips met in another kiss, and Micky moaned when Junsu’s hand wrapped around both their dicks.</p><p>“Y-yoo-Micky, what … oh god.” Junsu shivered and his rhythm faltered. Micky had a feeling he’d never done this before, so he smacked Junsu’s hand away and took over. He gripped his ass tighter with the one hand, fingers curling into his cleft. Junsu moaned and thrust back against the hand and then into Micky. Junsu whimpered, half in disbelief and the other half maybe in pain. Micky wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Junsu,” Micky muttered into his mouth. “When we’re on the field I spend a lot of time watching your ass, and picturing you naked and sliding my fingers into this tight asshole.” His fingertips reached deeper into Junsu’s cleft and Micky had to swallow his cry in another kiss. “Want you, fuck I want you, Junsu.”</p><p>“Yoo-yoo-yoochun-ah, ah, fuck, just … “ Junsu’s hands shot to the side, trying to find something on the smooth wall to grab a hold of. His fingers curled around a wire shelf; his body shuddered and Micky grabbed his tank where it hung from a shelf and covered Junsu’s dick just as it pulsed and sprayed out its release.</p><p>Junsu moaned and sagged against the wall. Yoochun laughed and finished wiping Junsu up. He was still hard, but he kissed Junsu’s neck, sucking lightly as the other tried to calm down. Breathing and standing seemed to be too much hassle though, and Junsu slid down the wall with a whimper.</p><p>“Perfect,” Micky said. “Oh, Su-ah.”</p><p>Junsu’s eyes opened and he looked up, gulping at Micky’s cock in his face.</p><p>“Be a pal and help me out while you’re down there.”</p><p>Junsu bit his lower lip and then swiped his tongue over the red skin. “W-what do I do?” he whispered.</p><p>Micky smiled and held his dick down, brushing it along Junsu’s lips. “Lick, suck, kiss. Don’t care. Just get me off.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>Junsu opened his mouth and pulled back immediately, smacking his lips.</p><p>“God, it’s just spunk. Get over it.”</p><p>Junsu licked his lips and then tried again. His eyes shut, and Yoochun moaned at the sight of his dick nestled between those red lips. He thrust forward lightly, and Junsu whimpered, not expecting it. His hands grabbed Micky’s hips and held on tightly. His tongue ran up and around, trying to find a way to breathe around Micky’s cock. Micky didn’t think he’d last long enough for Junsu to worry about a little thing like breathing.</p><p>He put his hand on Junsu’s mussed and no-longer-perfect hair and slipped his dick farther into that mouth. With a moan, Micky pulled back and then in again, going slow even through he wanted to fuck that throat as hard as he could. Junsu gagged, but Micky kept going, orgasm rushing through him.</p><p>“Fuck, Junsu, you’re … god, so … on your knees for me. Perfect.”</p><p>Micky bit down on the fleshy part of his palm as his orgasm tore through him. He barely remembered not to come in the poor kid’s mouth for his first blow job, but not soon enough and ended up splattering all over Junsu’s face. Not that he minded.</p><p>Junsu sputtered as the white strands covered his lips and cheek and chin. “Yoochun!”</p><p>“S-sorry,” Micky said, gasping. “Too sexy.”</p><p>Junsu bit his lip and licked up a drop of come. He gagged on the taste, but cleaned his lips off. Micky’s dick pulsed.</p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered and gave Junsu his tank to use to clean up.</p><p>“Wh-what the fuck, I just … we just … you …”</p><p>Micky chuckled and tapped his cheek with his hand. “Don’t think about it too much, Su-ah. It’s just a one-off in a closet at a party. It happens all the time.”</p><p>“To you maybe!” Junsu shouted. “What if … what if someone heard us and … oh god, I’m going to die.”</p><p>Micky rolled his eyes. He tucked himself into his pants and buttoned up his shirt.</p><p>Junsu had his face buried in his hands.</p><p>Micky debated. Walk away. Or stay and calm him down.</p><p>With a sigh, Micky kneeled on the floor and pried Junsu’s hands away from his face.</p><p>“My parents are going to kill me, my brother is going to kill me, and what if my pastor finds out and the teachers. Oh my god. Mister Thompson will hate me!”</p><p>“Mister Thompson will probably get in line to be next in your throat,” Yoochun said with a laugh. “He’s gayer than Jaejoong.”</p><p>Junsu slapped his shoulder. “You are not helping.”</p><p>“Nope. I already did my part.”</p><p>“Oh my god, shut up.”</p><p>“Hey, would you calm down?” Micky said over his mutterings, but Junsu didn’t shut up. So Micky shut him up with is lips. He kissed him, despite Junsu’s protest and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until Junsu wasn’t fighting anymore and kissed him back, hands gripping behind his neck.</p><p>“There,” Micky said. “Better. Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell anyone. You’re not going to tell anyone. It just happened and it’s done.”</p><p>Junsu bit his lip and looked away.</p><p>Micky’s eyebrows rose and he most definitely realized he could read Junsu’s facial expressions off the soccer field too. “You have got to be kidding me.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Junsu muttered, fighting a blush.</p><p>Great. Mister Perfect Pretty Boy had a crush on him.</p><p>Micky sighed. “Su-ah, come on. We’re friends. We …”</p><p>“Please go away,” Junsu said, not looking at him. “Please.”</p><p>Micky touched his cheek. “I wasn’t lying when I said you were hot, Junsu.”</p><p>“I know. Please. Just … don’t make it worse, okay?”</p><p>With another sigh, Micky stood up. He didn’t look back as he slipped out of the closet and went to find a bathroom. Another couple had already found it, but they were so drunk they didn’t even look up when Micky moved around them to pee and wash his hands.</p><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket. A text from Jay saying that he was still waiting. Micky smirked at his phone and hurried downstairs. People were passed out and there was trash everywhere. It looked like a good party.</p><p>“God, finally,” Jay said to his right, and before Micky could say anything Jay had dragged him toward the door and out into the night.</p><p>Micky laughed and Jay lit a cigarette. He handed it off to Micky and they smoked it while they walked to Jay’s car. Micky got into the driver’s seat since he was definitely more sober than Jay. They drove away from the party, to a deserted parking lot and smoked half a joint before Jay demanded to know what had happened.</p><p>“Junsu looks good on his knees,” Micky said. He almost told Jay about Junsu’s inadvertent confession and decided not too.</p><p>“God, I knew he would. Fuck.”</p><p>“He looks better with his face covered in come.”</p><p>“Shit,” Jay said and unbuttoned his jeans. Yoochun took a few more hits on the joint, watching Jay stroke off for a little while. He decided sex sounded like a great idea and pulled Jay out of the car for a little indecent exposure.</p><p>=====|o~~~</p><p>Micky didn’t forget about Junsu over the weekend, but the Perfect Preppy Pretty Boy wasn’t at the top of his “concerns” list.</p><p>Calculus, now that was at the top. He’d been studying for who knew how long for the test that was on Tuesday, and even though he wanted to be anywhere but the library after school on a Monday, he was at the library after school on a Monday.</p><p>A throat cleared next to him and he looked up, smiling at Junsu. “Hey, Su-ah. What’s up?”</p><p>“Can I talk to you?”</p><p>“About.”</p><p>“Friday.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Junsu’s face fell.</p><p>“Look, Su, just … “ Micky sighed and flipped to Korean. “I’m sorry, but … if I had known I wouldn’t have dragged you into that closet and led you on like that, okay? I’m sorry.”</p><p>Junsu nodded. “I know. I … just … I want … can’t we just …”</p><p>Micky rolled his eyes and kicked the chair next to him. “Sit down. You can help me with calculus since you’re the poster Asian boy in our school and I can’t seem to get this differential thing down.”</p><p>Junsu sat slowly and set his bag on the floor.</p><p>In Korean again, Micky said, “And if I do well on my test I’ll take you out to dinner. Okay?”</p><p>Junsu stared at him and then smiled that angelic smile of his. “Okay. But … I …”</p><p>“Just dinner.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And a blow job, if you want one.”</p><p>Junsu’s eyes went wide. “Chunnie!” he hissed.</p><p>Micky laughed and patted his cheek. “You’re so cute. Come on. Study math.”</p><p>Junsu shook his head and focused on the text book. Micky focused on him, smiling as the lower lip was pulled between teeth while Junsu thought about the problems. Micky stared at him, and decided that it’d be okay to go out with Junsu a couple of times, see where things went. He couldn’t really flaunt his relationship with Junsu liked he did with Jay, but Jay would provide them a good cover story, although Junsu probably wouldn’t like that.</p><p>“Are you listening to me?” Junsu asked.</p><p>Micky smiled. “Didn’t I answer that question before? No, I’m not listening. I’m thinking about kissing you.”</p><p>Junsu turned his head, blushing, and said, “If you fail then we can’t go to dinner.”</p><p>“Right,” Micky said, trying to focus on the numbers. “Sorry. I most definitely want to take you to dinner, so teach me.”</p><p>Their thighs pressed together under the table, Junsu’s breathing sped up a little and Micky decided that he’d do almost anything to get Junsu to blush, just a little, break the perfect façade for a moment. It was the most adorable thing in the entire world.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a>
</p><p>For others in the Series, <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/tag/gif%20inspired%20oneshot%20series">Click Here</a></p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>